1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mix door structure for an air conditioning apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as “air conditioner”) for use in vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as automobiles are equipped with an air conditioner for controlling the temperature of the cabin and the flow of air inside the cabin.
This air conditioner includes: an air-conditioner body which is placed in front of the cabin and ducts through which to send conditioning air from the air-conditioner body to outlet ports provided in given areas of the cabin.
The air-conditioner body includes a hollow air-conditioner casing, and an air inlet and an air outlet provided in this air-conditioner casing.
The hollow air-conditioner casing includes therein an evaporator (heat exchanger for cooling) and a heater core (heat exchanger for heating) in this order from an upstream side. A space downstream of the evaporator is separated into a warm-air passage and a bypass passage, and the heater core is provided inside the warm-air passage. Moreover, between the evaporator and the heater core is provided a mix door which is capable of dividing and distributing conditioning air having passed through the evaporator to the warm-air passage and the bypass passage.
This mix door includes a slide door unit which includes: a frame-shaped slide door case having a warm-air opening and a cool-air opening; and a slide door part capable of sliding along this slide door case to open and close the warm-air opening and the cool-air opening or to adjust their opening degrees.
The slide door unit includes door attachment wall parts which allow the slide door part to be attached to the slide door case. Moreover, the slide door unit includes slide guide parts on which the slide door part is supported slidably. Furthermore, a slide drive part capable of driving the slide of the slide door part is provided on an upstream side of the slide door unit.
This slide drive part includes: a rack part which is provided to the slide door part and extends in the direction of the slide; and a gear mechanism part which transmits, to this rack part, drive force transmitted from outside the slide door unit through a drive shaft.
As an example of a slide door with such a structure, a slide door structure in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-113936 has been proposed.